Cesare Lannister
by Odd Ellie
Summary: E se Cersei tivesse nascido um homem ?
1. Chapter 1

N/A : Essa fic contém Jaime/Cersei, mas eu não tenho certeza se os fãs desse casal vão gostar da história em geral, porque apesar de estar presente em várias cenas não é mostrado como sendo muito positivo, porque o relacionamento deles já é muito desigual com os sexos trocados então isso só seria aumentado. O Jaime também está com a gênero trocado com o nome Jane.

**Capítulo 1 **

Quando ele e sua irmã eram crianças eles eram tão parecidos que nem seu pai conseguia diferenciá-los, uma vez Jane sugeriu que eles trocassem de roupas e passassem o dia no lugar um do outro, Cesare aceitou.

Jane sugeriu outras vezes que ele fizessem isso mas ele disse que não depois, ela perguntou porque e ele disse que tinha sido uma idéia estúpida ao invés de contar para sua gêmea como ele odiara cada minuto daquele dia.

.

.

.

No décimo quarto dia do nome dos gêmeos Lannister houve um torneio e um banquete no Rochedo Casterly, bem luxuoso e caro, não tanto por Cesare e sua irmã mas sim porque havia entre os convidados o príncipe e a princesa de Dorne. Pelo que Cesare sabia sua mãe havia planejado com Ariella Martell de casar os futuros filhos que teriam quando eram jovens e serviam de damas de companhia para a princesa Rhaella Targaryen durante o reinado de Aegon V, após a morte dela os planos de seu pai mudaram, pelo menos para Jane, ele pretendia casá-la com o príncipe Targaryen, Jane não fazia questão de esconder que não queria isso, mas isso não importava muito. Para ele seu pai tentara arrumar um casamento com Lisa Tully mas Cesare prontamente se recusara após conhecer a garota, e isso foi o suficiente.

Elia era bonita, mas tudo que Cesare conseguia reparar no dança após o banquete era nas atenções que o irmão dela estava dando para Jane, e o pior como que ao contrario do que tinha acontecido com os outros que tentaram cortejar Jane sua irmã parecia estar apreciando a atenção dessa vez, ou pelo menos rindo de qualquer tolice que Oberyn estivesse sussurrando no seu ouvido naquele momento. Ele queria puxar sua irmã para longe dali, mas ele se conteve e simplesmente a convidou para dançar, e a levou o mais longe possível dos outros para que não ouvissem.

"Eu me pergunto o que o seu príncipe dragão diria se te visse agindo feito uma cadela no cio com um dornense"

"Ele provavelmente não diria nada já que ao contrario das fantasias do nosso querido pai, ele não me pertence e nem eu a ele"

"Você está dizendo que você prefere Oberyn ?"

"A Rhaegar sim, a você não"

"Eu te vi com ele mais cedo brincando com espadas, como menininhos"

"Parabéns pelo seu poder de observação meu querido irmão"

"É degradante ver uma dama agindo assim"

"E daí ? Foi divertido, mesmo que degradante, e pela minha experiência todas as melhores coisas são"

Cesare chegou sua boca perto do ouvido de sua irmã e sussurrou :

"Você pode sorrir e dançar o quanto você quiser com o príncipe Martell irmã, porque de madrugada quando ele já estiver longe eu vou no seu quarto, eu vou te dobrar contra a sua escrivaninha e eu vou te foder de novo e de novo, você vai gozar e gritar provavelmente até o maldito sol raiar, você vai se esquecer de todas as piadinhas que Oberyn Martell tem dito no seu ouvido, e você não vai ter dúvida que você pertence a mim e só a mim."

Jane respirou fundo e Cesare se sentiu satisfeito, ele podia ver a luxuria nos olhos dela e o quanto as suas palavras a tinham afetado, eles dançaram o resto da música sem dizer nada , depois ela voltou a conversar com o príncipe Martell mas ela não parecia estar rindo tão alto quanto antes.

E Jane não se casaria com Rhaegar Targaryen, Oberyn Martell ou qualquer outro Lorde bem nascido porque quando o décimo quinto dia de seu nome chegasse ela já teria dado a luz ao seu primeiro bastardo.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : Por causa da mudança de gêneros eu fiquei meio em dúvida sobre escrever algo relativo a Cersei/Rhaegar nessa fic, mas acabei decidindo que sim, porque a paixonite dela pelo Rhaegar foi uma parte relevante da sua juventude e eu achei que seria interessante explorar isso no universo dessa fic._

**Capítulo 2 **

Cesare sempre considerou o trabalho de escudeiro degradante, ele foi feito para coisas mais importantes do que limpar a armadura e as armas de algum cavaleiro velho, ele era o herdeiro do Rochedo Casterly ele merecia melhor, mas com Rhaegar ele não se importava.

Quando conhecera o Rei Aerys ele não se impressionou nem um pouco, mas com o príncipe sim, Rhaegar era mais do que belo, ele era grande, havia algo sobre ele que atraia as pessoas para perto, que fazia com que aqueles a sua volta se sentissem grandes também. Jane era uma tola por ter perdido a chance de se casar com ele, ser Rainha e ter Rhaegar, era o único aspecto da vida de sua irmã que costumava lhe despertar inveja, não que Cesare fosse fazer algo a respeito da sua afeição pelo príncipe, ele não queria parecer patético como Jon Connington em sua ridícula paixão e era óbvio para todos que o Príncipe só tinha olhos para Lyanna Stark, afinal era por causa dela que ele havia começado aquela guerra.

Naquela semana um novo cavaleiro se juntara ao exército, isso acontecia com freqüência sempre que passavam por algum lugar novo, mas apesar de não ter falado com ele Cesare o odiava, sua armadura era de qualidade mas ele não tinha emblema de nenhuma casa de Westeros, na sua mente devia ser só o filho de algum mercador qualquer e mesmo assim Rhaegar o escolhera para cavalgar ao seu lado em batalha.

O sujeito vivia com o elmo pra baixo, Cesare teorizara que isso ocorria porque ele devia ser terrivelmente desfigurado, ou que guardava algum segredo quanto a sua identidade então seu plano ao seguir o cavaleiro misterioso para dentro da floresta naquela noite fora roubar para que Rhaegar visse o quão feio ele era e não quisesse nem mais vê-lo ou então matá-lo de uma vez, dependia de como o seu humor estivesse na hora, mas o que ele encontrou debaixo do elmo foi um rosto belo, muito familiar com o seu.

"Jane ?"

"Finalmente. Você está ficando lerdo irmão, o príncipe me reconheceu no terceiro dia"

"Rhaegar sabe que você é você ?"

"Sim, foi o que eu acabei de dizer" Jane disse nem um pouco impressionada.

"Como ele não te expulsou ?"

"Ele me viu lutando, e viu que eu sou melhor do que a grande maioria dos idiotas daqui"

"Nosso pai vai te matar"

"Não ele não vai, você não sabe que matar alguém do seu sangue traria muita vergonha a grande casa Lannister ? E ele não sabe que eu estou aqui"

"Como ?"

"O Rei pediu um Lannister no Porto Real, nosso querido pai mandou Tyrion e eu, só que Aerys não sabe disso, e o Tyrion garantiu que vai dizer nas suas cartas para o nosso pai que estou lá com ele"

"Finalmente aquele monstrinho serve pra alguma coisa"

"Por favor não fale sobre ele assim"

"Porque não ? Ele matou a nossa mãe !"

"Ele era um bebê Cesare, não é culpa dele, você e o nosso pai são loucos"

"Nós não somos loucos é você que é estúpida demais para entender como nós pensamos"

"Tanto faz, mas será que daria pra você conter os seus insultos um pouco por mim ? Ele é meu irmão, eu amo ele"

"Ótimo agora você vai dar para o anão também ? Sete infernos Jane você é pior do que a puta que aquela aberraçãozinha se casou"

"Você está com ciúmes de um menino de doze anos de idade?"

"Não se ache, não é um pouco atraente"

Sua irmã se aproximou e sentiu o membro dele por cima de suas calças. Jane era conhecida como uma das mulheres mais belas dos sete reinos, mas ela não parecia agora vestida de homem e toda suja. No entanto Cesare ainda a queria.

"O seu corpo óbviamente discorda" ela disse com um sorriso convencido em seus lábios.

"É isso o que você faz com o duende também ?"

"Eu não quero o Tyrion, o meu amor por ele é bem mais tradicional, eu só quero você, você já devia saber disso" ela disse aumentando a pressão da sua mão no seu membro.

.

.

.

Jane adormeceu nua em seus braços no meio da floresta, agora ela parecia mais bela, embora talvez isso fosse porque ele estava sujo também, Cesare sempre gostava mais de sua irmã quando ela parecia mais com ele, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam principalmente no príncipe dragão.

Jane era a coisa mais próxima de si mesmo que ele tinha esperança de encontrar em outro ser humano, mas Rhaegar era melhor do que ele mesmo, ele o inspirava, Rhaegar era alguém por quem Cesare lutaria por, alguém por quem ele morreria, talvez fosse esse sentimento fosse que Jane e todas as canções tolas se referiam quando falavam de amor. Quando os planos de casar Jane com o príncipe ainda eram viáveis sua irmã tentou o convencer a se juntar a guarda real, ele ainda se lembra da mágoa no rosto de Jane quando ele disse que não.

"Eu desistiria de tudo por você" ela tinha dito magoada.

"Eu não acredito em você" Cesare tinha respondido.

Mas nos últimos meses ele estava pensando em algo diferente, ele queria tudo que era seu por direito de sangue, mas as vezes lhe ocorria que ele queria Rhaegar mais, que ao lado dele Cesare poderia ser mais, mas nunca com uma intensidade tão forte como naquela noite.

Então ele se moveu com uma rara gentileza para não acordar sua irmã, se vestiu silenciosamente e a deixou sozinha na floresta e foi rumo ao acampamento encontrar seu príncipe prateado.

Mas ao se aproximar da tenda do príncipe não foi apenas Rhegar que Cesare encontrou. O que ele viu foi o príncipe beijando Arthur Dayne ferozmente nos lábios. Eles não notaram a sua presença e nem quando Cesare se retirou. A raiva parecia consumi-lo, o príncipe poderia tê-lo, mas não ele escolhera o maldito dornense.

Ele pegou um cavalo, acordou Jane, e partiu rumo ao Rochedo Casterly sem se despedir de ninguém.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

A primeira pessoa que Jane contou que estava grávida foi Cesare, especificamente pedindo para ele arranjar o chá da lua para ela. Era uma decisão racional, o que o surpreendeu muito vindo da sua irmã que era tão cabeça quente, também surpreendeu muito a sua própria reação quanto aquilo, ele sabia que mesmo que não conseguisse arranjar um casamento entre Jane e Rhaegar que ainda assim seu pai poderia usar sua irmã para formar alianças e ter influência sobre varias casas poderosas, e isso era muito mais valido para ele mesmo do que para Tywin, Jane amava o pai deles, mas dificilmente fazia o que ele mandava, a única pessoa que tinha algum nível de controle sobre ela era Cesare, e ele amava isso. Mas todas essas possibilidades pareceram pequenas em comparação a saber que havia uma parte dele crescendo dentro de sua irmã. Ele disse que não ia arranjar para ela, e que se ela tentasse arranjar em algum outro lugar ele nunca mais se deitaria com ela, a criança deveria nascer.

No dia do nascimento da sua primeira filha bastarda Cesare ficara no quarto com Jane durante o parto, foi um tanto repugnante vê-la toda inchada e gritando, mas ele se manteve presente porque queria estar lá quando o seu filho ou filha respirasse pela primeira vez. Pouco após a menina nascer e o cordão umbilical ser cortado Tywin entrou no quarto e pediu para que Cesare e a parteira se retirasse, Cesare o fez e levou o bebê junto consigo. Do lado de fora ele podia ouvir seu pai e sua irmã gritando um com o outro, palavras como "desonra" e "vergonha" sendo ditas por seu pai, e em geral "Vai se foder" dito por sua irmã, então segurando o bebê ele andou para longe até chegar em algum cômodo em que não pudesse ouvir as vozes deles, e se concentrou apenas no bebê em seus braços, ela tinha olhos verdes e cabelos dourados bem ralinhos. Jane comentou que se nascesse uma menina ela iria nomeá-la Nymeria como a Rainha Guerreira que conquistou Dorne, Cesare decidiu que ele teria que convencê-la a mudar de idéia porque a menina em seus braços definitivamente iria se chamar Joanna.

.

.

.

Três anos depois Joanna Hill foi a primeira pessoa que Cesare viu ao retornar para o Rochedo Casterly com sua irmã do campo de batalha. Ela era tão adorável quanto ele e Jane haviam sido nessa idade, ela sorriu e gritou :

"Tio !"

E Cesare desmontou do cavalo e correu para abraçá-la. A única diferença, entre Joanna e ele e Jane quando crianças eram as roupas. Cesare tinha comprado belos vestidos com bordados em ouro e prata, outros com panos raros de terras além do mar estreito só para quando chegar lá seu pai lhe dizer que não era apropriado uma bastarda se vestir como uma princesa.

A segunda pessoa que Cesare viu foi seu pai, e ele não estava sorrindo.

.

.

.

"O que você estava pensando saindo do campo de batalha sem falar com ninguém ?!" Tywin disse quando eles finalmente ficaram sozinhos.

"Culpe a Jane ! Foi ela que se vestiu de homem e foi para a batalha ! Ela é a irresponsável não eu !"

"Eu vou falar com a sua irmã, mas essa conversa é sobre você, você fez o juramento para Rhaegar, você que foi embora sem falar com ninguém, e é você que está sendo chamado de um covarde que fugiu da batalha pelos outros !"

"Se alguém me chamar de covarde na minha frente esse alguém será um homem morto em menos de um minuto !"

"Eles não precisam te chamar na sua frente para você ter a fama, eles vão te elogiar na sua frente, e rir de você assim que você der as costas"

"Eu não pensei..."

"Exatamente Cesare você não pensou"

"Pai o que você quer que eu faça ?"

"Fique, o dano já está feito, e reze para que Robert ganhe essa guerra, você ainda será visto como um covarde, mas pelo menos será um covarde que desertou o lado perdedor"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Não" Jane disse.

"O que você quer dizer com isso ?" Tywin disse enfurecido.

"Eu acho que o significado é bem óbvio"

"Você está me dizendo que o Rei de Westeros aceitou se casar com a minha filha desonrada, e agora eu vou ter que ir ao Porto Real dizer para ele que ela recusou o pedido ?" Tywin disse com o seus punhos se cerrando.

"Você não precisa ir lá, acho que daria muito bem para você escrever uma carta ou algo assim"

Cesare tinha certeza que o tapa que seu pai deu em Jane deveria ter doído muito, mas mesmo assim sua irmã riu depois, e Tywin saiu do quarto.

"Nosso pai está certo, é uma oportunidade enorme para você e para nossa família, é quase insano Robert querer se casar com você dadas as circunstâncias" Cesare disse quando eles ficaram sozinhos.

"Ele não quer se casar comigo, ele quer casar é com o ouro da nossa família, você e nosso pai deveriam simplesmente mandar um saco de pedras preciosas para Robert Baratheon foder e me deixar fora disso"

"Jane você não está sendo razoável, uma recusa ao Rei tornaria as coisas muito difíceis para nós, você já trouxe vergonha o suficiente para a nossa casa"

"Você está falando sério ? Vergonha sim mas eu não trouxe sozinha !" Jane gritou, ela parecia estar quase chorando e quase rindo ao mesmo tempo.

"Jane por favor fale mais baixo"

"Vergonha, sim sim, você é tão responsável quanto eu, mas só eu tive que lidar com as conseqüências ! Nosso pai pode te amar mais do que ele ama a mim e a Tyrion mas não quanto ele ama o maldito nome Lannister, e se ele soubesse de todas as coisas que você fez ele te desprezaria do mesmo jeito que ele despreza a nós dois"

Jane estava chorando agora, Cesare colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros e da cintura dela, era um gesto de carinho, mas também uma prevenção para mantê-la no mesmo lugar.

"Jane por favor não me odeie, eu preciso de você" ele sussurrou do ouvido dela.

"Eu não te odeio, eu te amo, eu conheço cada pecado que você cometeu e cada parte podre da sua alma e eu ainda te amo. Vamos fugir, por favor, nós poderíamos ir para Essos, nós poderíamos ser felizes juntos, para sempre"

"Jane eu não posso desistir do meu direito de nascença, e se você dizer sim você pode ser uma Rainha"

"Eu não quero ser uma Rainha ! Eu te amo, eu só quero me casar com você !"

"Se você me amasse de verdade você faria o que é bom para o meu legado e se casaria com Robert Baratheon !"

Jane gritou e ela chorou e chorou, Cesare pensou que ela tinha enlouquecido, mas eventualmente sua irmã se acalmou e aceitou se casar com Robert Baratheon.

Quando Cesare informou para seu pai que ele tinha convencido Jane a aceitar o pedido seu pai lhe deu um de seus raros abraços e o parabenizou. Das outras poucas vezes que isso ocorrera esse gesto fizera Cesare inchar com orgulho, mas dessa vez pareceu uma vitória bem amarga.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"A nova rainha é uma puta"

Alguém disse em meio a bagunça do banquete que seguiu o casamento real de Robert Baratheon e Jane Lannister. Muitas coisas parecidas foram ditas desde que o anuncio do noivado foi anunciado, mas nunca tão público assim, e após o comentário houve um silêncio desconfortável. Cesare segurou o punhal em seu bolso e olhou em volta procurando quem fora a responsável pelo comentário ofensivo com relação a sua irmã, mas antes que ele achasse quem foi o silêncio foi quebrado pela própria Jane que disse :

"E daí ?"

Robert Baratheon deu um grande riso e deu um beijo de língua bem longo na sua nova esposa, com a maioria começando a rir também. Cesare era um dos que não estava rindo, ele tirou sua mão de seu punhal, mas vendo Robert colocando a sua boca em Jane a raiva borbulhava nele mais forte do que nunca.

Cesare tinha dito para Jane beber o máximo possível durante o banquete, que isso provavelmente tornaria a experiência de ficar com outro homem um pouco mais fácil para ela, ele se arrependera desse conselho, Jane era do tipo que ficava rindo quando ficava bêbada, e todo o receio que ela ficara durante toda a viagem até o Porto Real parecia ter desaparecido com o vinho, e com a mão de Robert Baratheon na sua cintura e sua boca em seu ouvido sussurrando coisas que Cesare tinha certeza que eram indecentes. E Jane rindo como ela tinha uma vez feito com Oberyn Martell em outro banquete há alguns anos atrás.

.

.

.

Robert Baratheon estava fodendo a sua irmã no andar de cima, e ele estava no salão de festas odiando cada segundo daquele dia. Era tudo que Cesare conseguia pensar, ele não conseguia respirar, a cada segundo todos os planos pareciam cada vez menores em comparação aquele sentimento de ódio, alguém estava tomando o que era dele.

Matar os dois guardas que estavam na porta do quarto de Robert havia sido fácil, Cesare podia ter a fama de ser um covarde mas não podia ser negado que ele era bom com uma arma. E Robert mais fácil ainda. Ele estava deitado em cima de sua irmã, eles não estavam fazendo sexo, mas era óbvio que já tinham feito ali naquela cama há pouquíssimo tempo atrás. Cesare não tinha certeza se Robert estava dormindo ou simplesmente bêbado demais para reagir, mas foi tão fácil levantar seu queixo com uma mão e com a outra cortar o seu pescoço em um único movimento. Ele matara o homem matara Rhaegar, lhe ocorreu que era uma pena ninguém poder saber, ele era o leão, o grande predador, maior do que Robert, maior do que Rhaegar.

E aí Jane acordou coberta de sangue. Jane costumava ficar excitada ao vê-lo lutar contra outros homens mas agora havia apenas medo em seus olhos. Cesare rapidamente cobriu a boca dela com sua mão.

"Não grite, se você gritar nós estaremos arruinados. Se você gritar eu juro que antes de me pegarem eu vou cortar a sua garganta também"

Cesare lentamente tirou a sua mão da boca de sua irmã, e ela não gritou.

"Boa menina" ele disse.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

A história oficial era que um dos homens que estava de guarda na porta do quarto do rei era na verdade um dos homens leais aos Targaryens e que aproveitara a confusão do casamento real para matar Robert, mas antes que o homem pudesse fazer o mesmo com a Rainha o irmão dessa chegará lá e bravamente tinha acabado com a vida do regicida e salvado Jane.

Cesare só viu dúvidas sobre a veracidade desse conto no rosto de duas pessoas, no de seu pai com seus penetrantes olhos verdes que pareciam ser capazes de ver a alma de alguém, e também no rosto do novo Rei, e Cesare não tinha muita certeza sobre o segundo porque era muito difícil saber que pensamentos se passavam por dos frios olhos azuis e expressões duras de Stannis Baratheon.

.

.

.

Jane estava o evitando, Cesare tinha certeza disso, inicialmente ele pensou que ela se mantinha trancada em seu quarto para criar uma imagem de esposa em luto, mas nas raras vezes que sua irmã sairá do quarto nos últimos quinze dias ela só falava com outras pessoas e voltava para o seu confinamento. Naquele dia eles estavam andando pelo mesmo corredor do palácio quando ela reparou nele, mas antes que ela pudesse fugir de novo Cesare a puxou pela cintura para um dos armários dos empregados.

"O que você quer ?" Jane disse friamente.

"Eu senti a sua falta nos últimos dias" Cesare disse roçando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

"Eu não me importo"

Cesare tinha certeza que essa era uma mentira.

"Você não se importa de me fazer infeliz ?

Jane ignorou esse comentário.

"Porque vocês ainda estão aqui ? Porque vocês não voltam de uma vez para o Rochedo Casterly e me deixam em paz ?"

"Nosso pai tem esperanças que Stannis vá mudar de ideia quanto a se casar com você"

"Ótimo outro marido para você matar"

"Jane..."

"Qual é o seu problema ? Eu realmente não entendo você Cesare, você insistiu para que eu me casasse com ele por quase um mês, só para algumas horas depois matar o coitado."

"Eu admito que foi uma atitude imprudente, mas veio de uma sentimento puro, meu amor por você, eu estava lá no banquete pensando em você tendo que aguentar aquele tolo bêbado dentro de você e eu não pude aguentar imaginar como você deveria estar se sentindo, foi amor Jane, apenas amor. E Robert Baratheon não era nenhum coitado, você mesma disse que ele te chamou de Lyanna enquanto vocês estavam fazendo sexo"

"E daí ? Ele começou uma guerra pela mulher e ela morreu, e não é como se eu estivesse pensando nele também, então quem liga ?"

"Eu me importo, você é a mulher mais bela do mundo, ninguém que tivesse a sorte de estar com você deveria pensar em outra" Cesare disse.

_Se eu fosse uma mulher eu seria você_ Cesare pensou.

"Porque eu não posso voltar com vocês para casa ?"

"Nós já falamos sobre isso minha querida. Você foi esposa de um Rei coroado, e o casamento foi consumado, Stannis pode ser um Rei, mas legalmente você também ainda é uma Rainha, eles não podem tirar isso de nós"

"Agora eu e você somos 'nós de novo ?"

"Nós nunca paramos de ser"

"Você ameaçou me matar"

"Eu estava mentindo, eu nunca faria isso, eu disse só para você não gritar e para salvar a nós dois. Foi amor Jane, apenas amor"

"Eu quero acreditar em você,mas..."

"Sem 'mas' Jane, apenas acredite, apenas amor, apenas nós, apenas amor" Cesare disse levando suas mãos entre as pernas dela.

**_Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Desde o inicio de seu reinado Stannis fez algumas coisas bem estranhas que deixavam vários Lordes nobres se sentindo bem desconfortáveis como tornar a prostituição ilegal, ordenar que as meninas da corte tivessem a mesma educação acadêmica que os meninos, e um de seus principais conselheiros era um ex contrabandeante que estava aprendendo a ler e que diziam que ele ia fazer deste a Mão do Rei quando a sua educação se completasse. Ele cancelou a maioria das festas e torneios marcados por considerá-los inúteis e um desperdício de dinheiro. E ele tinha uma tendência a punir pessoas, até mesmo aquelas de bom nascimento, ele até recentemente recebera uma carta de Meistre Aemon da Patrulha do Noite o agradecendo pela grande quantidade de homens que haviam sido mandados para a Muralha desde que ele havia assumido o poder.

E não dava para fazer uma nova rebelião porque não dava para tirar alguém do poder porque ele estava seguindo as regras e em geral levando o seu trabalho a sério, e também o povo em geral estava feliz. Stannis ainda não era exatamente querido pela população, mas quando perguntavam o porque dificilmente mencionavam suas políticas ou a qualidade do seu trabalho, era sempre algo com relação a como ele era mal-humorado e frio, porque a verdade é que o Reino sob a supervisão dele estava funcionando bem de um jeito que não funcionava desde os dias de Aegon V. Stannis Baratheon era um Rei bem esquisito, principalmente porque ele realmente fazia o seu trabalho.

.

.

.

Cesare tinha continuado na corte da Fortaleza Vermelha a comando de seu pai que não confiava em Jane para defender os interesses da família, uma preocupação que acabou sendo completamente justificada já que Jane parecia ter muito mais interesse em andar de cavalo ao redor do reino, e para a sua irritação ficar conversando com Tyrion que seu pai também havia ordenado que permanecesse na cidade, Cesare nem precisou falar muito para convencê-la a fazer dele o seu representante no conselho.

O que estava sendo bem menos prazeroso do que Cesare esperava, ele sentava ao lado dos homens que controlavam o futuro de Westeros e ainda assim não tinha controle nenhum quanto as mudanças excêntricas que o Rei tinha feito, seu pai não estava completamente insatisfeito já que com algum esforço Cesare havia conseguido negociações favoráveis com relação a impostos e suprimentos, apesar de frequentemente ainda mencionar em suas cartas que ele estava decepcionado por Cesare não ter conseguido um matrimônio entre Jane e Stannis, ele não entendia, Stannis nunca faltava a uma única reunião do conselho mas Cesare não via porque já que no final ele sempre acabava fazendo o que ele queria usando a desculpa de estar fazendo o que era certo de acordo com as leis.

Mas o que Cesare considerava pior era que o Rei insistia que seu irmão mais novo também assistisse as reuniões do conselho, ele dizia que era para educá-lo sobre o funcionamento do reino, mas Cesare tinha certeza que era só para humilha-lo, colocar uma criança na mesma posição que ele, o irmão do Rei e o irmão da rainha, ele o herdeiro da casa Lannister, o homem que tinha acabado com um Rei e na sua frente um menino que ficava vermelho e gaguejava toda vez que Cesare lhe demonstrava o mínimo de atenção.

Cesare dizia para si esmo que com Robert seria pior, mas as vezes era difícil convencer até mesmo a si mesmo.

O Rei nunca bebia, nunca usava prostitutas, nunca competia em torneios, nunca se divertia de nenhuma maneira que pudesse ser usada como desculpa para uma morte acidental, e nunca parecia não estar prestando atenção, nele ou em qualquer outro. Cesare se considerava criativo, mas com Stannis não havia brechas, mas ele era um otimista, homens bem maiores do que o Baratheon sem carisma caíram, talvez um dia houvesse uma chance, algo que não o incriminaria, um simples gesto que fosse tão fácil quanto foi cortar a garganta de Robert, então até lá ele continuaria sorrindo e sendo tão charmoso quanto ele sempre soube ser, mesmo com o menino irritante sentado na frente dele.

**_Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cesare supunha que ele deveria mandar um bilhete de agradecimento a Balon Greyjoy caso ele não perdesse sua cabeça no final da sua rebelião, porque se não fosse por esta ele não via nenhuma outra maneira em que ele poderia ter convencido Stannis Baratheon a se casar com Jane.

Stannis conseguiu o apoio do Norte imediatamente para conter a reunião, mas com as outras casas ele teve que negociar, Stannis não era Robert, ele não era alguém que os outros seguiriam na honra, por amor ao seu Rei, mas por vantagens que ele poderia lhes trazer, e assim se mostrou requerido que o Rei se casasse.

Stannis havia cortado muitos gastos, mas ainda assim a guerra tinha acabado com os fundos dos Targaryens e dos Baratheons, eram os Lannisters e os Tyrells que haviam conseguido manter suas riquezas. Os Tyrells poderiam ter lhe fornecido também os recursos que Stannis precisava, mas com Stannis isso não aconteceria. Quando Robert era Rei ele tinha concedido perdão a todos dispostos a se ajoelhar então não seria certo da parte dele punir os Tyrells após isso, mas Stannis não era um homem que esquecia então todas as sugestões vindas de um Tyrell tinham bem menos chances de virem a serem executadas, e ele preferia ter a filha desonrada dos Lannisters a mais pura filha dos Tyrells.

O Casamento real dessa vez foi um evento bem menos animado do que havia sido há alguns anos atrás entre Robert e Jane. A verba que Stannis havia liberado para o casamento era até mesmo inferior aos dos casamentos das casas não reais, o de Tywin e Joanna havia custado cinco vezes mais. Ainda assim Jane estava ainda mais bela do que ela havia estado no seu casamento com Robert, mas seu novo marido não parecia ver isso, os cabelos dourados de Jane brilhavam com as luzes do salão, sua pele perfeita como a dele, e o vestido feito pelos melhores costureiros do reino (Tywin havia feito questão de pagar por este ele mesmo) todos os olhos brilhavam enquanto ela andava até o altar, exceto por aqueles do homem com quem ela ia se casar. Stannis recitou os seus votos mecanicamente, e ele olhava para Jane com a mesma apatia que ele olharia para um toco de madeira. O banquete foi um evento mais entediante ainda, todos pareciam estar com medo de fazer algo errado diante do Rei, do jeito que este era se ele visse alguma impropriedade ele deixaria a festa para dar o responsável a sua punição adequada, o único momento em que ele viu Jane sorrindo foi enquanto ela conversava com Tyrion, e do Rei ele não viu nenhum como já era esperado. E vê-los sendo carregados pela multidão estranhamente sóbria para a sua cama não lhe trouxe a mesma raiva que havia trago no outro casamento, na verdade ele até achou uma visão um tanto cômica. Cesare gostava de pensar que isso era um sinal que ele havia amadurecido nos últimos anos, e lhe trazia um tanto conforto a certeza que Stannis não teria a capacidade de dar prazer a Jane, 'Pelo menos esse casamento vai ter um virgem' Cesare pensou e riu consigo mesmo, Stannis era contra prostituição e mesmo se ele não tivesse que pagar o homem era certinho ao ponto de se recusar a transar com alguém e não se casar com ela.

Mas ele viu um sorriso que tornou aquele evento uma de suas memórias favoritas, um que ele não via desde sua infância, o de seu pai quando disse que estava orgulhoso dele por ter conseguido arranjar aquela união. E eles conversaram sobre os velhos tempos, sobre sua mãe, e Cesare sequer pensou no que Stannis e sua irmã estavam fazendo há alguns quartos de distancia dali.

.

.

.

Stannis partiu com seus návios no dia seguinte, Cesare achava um tanto ridículo isso, ele poderia muito bem ir alguns meses depois só para a batalha final contra Balon e ele ainda seria o herói da história, mas não o Rei resolvera ir passar cada mês de batalha miserável ao lado de seus homens, mas era bom pra ele afinal no momento em que Stannis estava embarcando Cesare já estava no quarto real com sua irmã de quatro na sua frente. Nos últimos anos Cesare havia feito Jane tomar o chá da lua regularmente, para uma jovem um filho bastardo significaria desonra, para uma Rainha significaria morte, mas ele havia parado de lhe fornecer assim que o seu noivado com Stannis havia sido firmado, agora estava liberado para fazer mais irmãos e irmãs para Joanna, Jane engravidaria e teria herdeiros ao trono, um Rei Baratheon apenas no nome porque Cesare se certificaria que a criança que Jane tivesse seria completamente um Lannister, uma cria dele, um verdadeiro leão no trono, como deveria ser.

**_Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. _**


End file.
